


Memory Eternal

by Merfilly



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - McCaffrey
Genre: Character of Color, Drabble, Gen, Indian Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-13
Updated: 2007-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-09 07:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tarvi, now Telgar, makes a vow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memory Eternal

She had not believed in his love.

That sole thought pounded through his restless brain, his intellect laying in the ruins of tragedy and loss.

The lanky geologist pushed himself out of bed. There was no point in lying there, tossing and turning. He had to return to work, to make his mind behave and let him find some way to continue the mission to save the colony.

Sallah had never stopped. She had thought of Pern first.

He could never make amends for the lack of affection, but his love would build testaments to her to last the centuries.


End file.
